


Enjoy the Silence

by lucretiafly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretiafly/pseuds/lucretiafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost-drabble inspired by the song 'Enjoy the Silence' by Depeche Mode. Deliciously angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** lucretia_fly  
> **Pairing:** House/Wilson  
> **Rating:** T, implicit m/m relationship.  
> **Word count:** 115  
> **Disclaimer:** Don't own, just playing.  
> **A/N:** Inspired by 'Enjoy the Silence' by Depeche Mode.
> 
> Many thanks to taiga13 and blackmare_9 on LJ for their suggestions on which words to use.

Wilson was perpetually sending words crashing into House's world, bringing it down.

Words like:  
"Vicodin intake."  
"Start small."  
"You might need a friend."

He didn't mean to. He may have thought that padding them in caring tones would soften the impact; render them harmless, helpful.

House wasn't built like that. Perversely, it was the gentlest words that had the most power, could cut right through the cement and shatter his foundations.

In the darkness and warmth of their bed, with Wilson in his arms, House was content. Secure. Blissful in their post-coital silence, he thought how perfect this was. Until Wilson opened his mouth and fired out the worst words of all:

"I love you."


End file.
